The Strange Cave
by 8XlilangelX8
Summary: Both sensing Naraku in a strange cave, Kikyo, her soul collectors, and the Inuyasha Team, not knowing that they might meet up, journey in, all in search of Naraku...
1. Chapter 1

Words in brackets ( ) are a character's thoughts.

- - - - - - - - - - -

.:Sensing Danger:.

Kikyo and her soul collectors come upon a strange cave…

Kikyo: (This cave has a powerful demonic aura… Naraku must be here.)

Kikyo walks into the cave, along with her soul collectors.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome: Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT!

Inuyasha falls onto the ground and yells: What did you do that for!

Shippo: Inuyasha, you know you should respect Kagome's cooking.

Inuyasha: punches Shippo Shut up! Hmph!

Shippo: Waaah! Kagome!

Sango: Actually Inuyasha, Kagome's cooking is pretty good.

Miroku: I agree with Sango.

Kirara: meow

Inuyasha: Hmph, enough chattering! Huh? sniff sniff I smell Naraku!

They all run around looking for Naraku, but what they come upon, is one strange cave…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You'll have to wait to find out what happens next! Kikyo, her soul collectors, and the Inuyasha team in the same strange cave, looking for Naraku…


	2. Chapter 2

Words in brackets ( ) are a character's thoughts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

.:Walking in Kikyo's Presence:.

The Inuyasha team walks into the strange cave, Kikyo is also in that same cave… With one purpose, to find Naraku.

Kagome: Are you sure we sure come here? It's spooky…

Inuyasha: Shut up! You scardey cat!

Shippo: A-actually…It is a bit spooky in here Inuyasha…

As they journey further in that cave, they meet up with Kikyo…

Inuyasha: K-kikyo…

Kikyo: Hm…

And with that, Kikyo continues farther into the cave.

Kagome: sighs

Miroku: If Kikyo is in here, Naraku is probably here too…

Sango: Yes, let's keep going.

- - - - - - - - - -

What happens next? Find out in the next chapter! Reviews are appreciated! Sorry, these chapters are a bit short…


	3. Chapter 3

Words in brackets ( ) are a character's thoughts

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

.:Kagura, The Wind Sorceress:.

As the Inuyasha Gang walk deeper into the cave, they once again meet up with Kikyo, the Priestess, but as they got up to her, they see her fighting with Kagura, the wind sorceress.

Kagura: Hm…So you've come Inuyasha.

Kikyo turns around and realizes that Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku was behind her.

Inuyasha: Huh?… Kikyo, you run ahead! Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, you too!

Kikyo walks further into the cave.

Kagome: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: Go!

Then Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara runs further into the cave behind Kikyo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naraku: Kanna…

Kanna: They're coming…

Kanna showed Naraku a mirror, showing Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara running closer to them…

Naraku: What about Inuyasha?

Kanna's mirror which scenes and changed to where Kagura and Inuyasha were fighting.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagura: Dance of blades!

Inuyasha dodges the blades and uses his wind scar.

Inuyasha: Wind scar!

The wind scar almost hit Kagura when Naraku's demons came to protect her.

Kagura: You can't escape this attack, especially because this cave is not as big as a field, so you can't dodge it. Dance of the dragons!

Inuyasha could not escape the huge wind made by Kagura's dance…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Want to know what happens next? You have to wait for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Words in brackets ( ) are a character's thoughts.

- - - - - - - - - - -

.:Kagura's Narrow Escape:.

Kagura's dance of the dragons was heading towards Inuyasha…

With nowhere to run, could this be the end?

The wind ran closer and closer towards Inuyasha, until…

Some strange glowing light ran pass the big wind and stopped it.

Inuyasha: Huh?

As Inuyasha turns around, he sees Kikyo, with a bow in her hands.

Kagura: You wrench! Grrr…

Inuyasha:…(Kikyo…)

Kagura: You both won't make it out of here alive! Dance of blades!

Kikyo's bow fell, and Inuyasha couldn't get up.

Kagura: Haha…

…: Hiraikotsu!

The Hiraikotsu stopped the blades from reaching Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Kagome: Inuyasha! Are you all right?

Inuyasha: Kagome?

Inuyasha turns to see Shippo, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara running towards him.

Inuyasha: Why are you guys here?

Miroku: The tunnel seemed to have lead us back.

Kagura: Enough chat, pay attention! Dance of the Dragons!

Kikyo shot another arrow and stopped the wind once again.

Inuyasha: Heh, now it's my turn! Wind scar!

The Wind scar almost reached Kagura, when a huge amount of demons blocked the attack.

Sango: Looks like Kagura got away…

Inuyasha: Damn it!

Kagome: Inuyasha, I'm glad you're all right!

Kikyo ignores them, and continues on deeper into the cave.

Kagome: (Kikyo probably saved Inuyasha…)

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagura: That was so close…but…is Naraku really in this cave?


	5. Chapter 5

Words in brackets ( ) are a character's thoughts.

- - - - - - - - - - -

.:Naraku:.

Naraku: Kanna, get Kagura.

Kanna walks and disappears into the darkness, following Naraku's orders.

Naraku: Haha, they've fallen right into my trap.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome: … (Inuyasha is still thinking of Kikyo…)

Inuyasha: … (Kikyo… I thought she was… Naraku sent a demon to kill her… I will find you Naraku, and I'll destroy you with my tetsaiga!)

Miroku: So…

Sango: - -' Miroku, keep your hands to yourself!

**slap**

Shippo: When will he ever learn, right Kirara?

Kirara: Meow.

Miroku: I heard that!

Shippo: err…

Sango: We've been looking for 2 days now, when do you think we'll find Naraku?

Kagome: **sigh**

As they walk deeper into the cave, they find a huge demon, which had attacked them.

Inuyasha: This will be easy, Wind Scar!

The wind scar blew the demon's tail off, but the tail and the body reconnected.

Inuyasha: What!

Sango: Hiraikotsu!

The same happened with the Hiraikotsu.

Shippo: Fox Fire!

Nothing Happened…

Inuyasha: Shippo, you are so weak!

Kagome shot a arrow, and the same happened as the Hiraikotsu and Wind Scar.

Miroku: Looks like the only way to defeat this demon, is to use my Sacred Sutras!

Miroku threw a few sutras and the demon was destroyed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagura: Huh?

Kanna came out from the darkness.

Kanna: Let's leave.

Kagura: What do you mean?

Kanna: Naraku isn't here…

Kagura: Let's leave then.

Kanna and Kagura disappeared into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Words in brackets ( ) are a character's thoughts.

- - - - - - - - - - -

.:Finding Naraku in the Strange Cave:.

Kagome: I sense a sacred jewel shard!

Inuyasha: Where!

Kagome: There!

Kagome pointed deeper into the cave.

Inuyasha ran inside and sees Kikyo standing there.

Inuyasha: Ki-Kikyo…

Kikyo ignored Inuyasha, she was standing right in front of Naraku in his bamboo costume!

Sango: Inuyasha!

The others ran up to him and stopped behind him.

Kikyo faded with her soul collectors, and soon she was gone.

Shippo: Huh?

Kagome: Inuyasha! Naraku has a sacred jewel shard embedded in his body!

Naraku laughed evilly.

Sango: One shard? But he has tons!

Naraku grew roots from the bottom of his feet, and used them to attack Inuyasha.

Naraku: Die Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!

Inuyasha cut through some of the roots, but more grew back.

Inuyasha: Huh?

Naraku used the roots and wrapped them around Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, and Kagome.

All 5: Ahh!

Inuyasha: Kagome! Grr…Damn you Naraku! Wind Sc-

Miroku: The cave will fall apart if you use your wind scar, Inuyasha!

Just then Kagura and Kanna arrived.

Kagura: Look at you pathetic losers. Dance of blades!

The blades hit Inuyasha wounding him onto the floor.

Inuyasha: Grr… Blades of blood!

Inuyasha unleashed his blades of blood directing them at Naraku.

Kanna walks in the path of the blades and sucks them into her mirror. She unleashes them at Kagome.

Kagome: Ah!

Inuyasha: Kagome!

With that Inuyasha jumped over to save Kagome.

Kanna and Kagura disappears back into the darkness.

Sango: Huh? They left?

Inuyasha: I had enough! You're dying here, now, Naraku! WIND SCAR!

Inuyasha launched his Wind Scar directly at Naraku, shattering him into tiny pieces. The pieces reconnected each other, to form Naraku once again.

The cave began to fall apart, Naraku disappeared.

Naraku: Hahaha, you will all die here!

The roots began to disappear with Naraku.

Sango: Kirara!

Kirara: Meow

Kirara transformed and brought Sango, Kagome, and Shippo on her back.

Miroku and Inuyasha ran along with Kirara. When they finally got out of the cave, the cave collapsed.

Kagome: Phew, I'm glad we made it out of there!

Miroku: I'm wondering why Kikyo left in the cave when she was just in front of Naraku…

Inuyasha: (Kikyo… What are your plans?…)

Kagome: Naraku only had one shard, he could have had embedded all of his in his body…

Sango: He's up to something…

Inuyasha: Whatever it is, we'll go destroy him!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for not updating for a while now!


	7. Chapter 7

Words in brackets ( ) are a character's thoughts.

Sorry for any spelling mistakes!

- - - - - - - - - - -

.:Out of the Cave:.

The gang journeys around still in search of Naraku. They came upon Naraku, who looked like he was waiting for them to arrive.

Inuyasha: Naraku!

Kanna and Kagura appeared beside him.

Kagura: Hm, dance of blades!

The blades flew towards Inuyasha; Inuyasha used his tetsaiga to block the attack.

Inuyasha: Wind Scar!

Kanna sucked the wind scar into her mirror, and unleashed them back at Inuyasha, wounding him backwards until he hit a tree.

Inuyasha: Grrr…

Naraku attacked with what looked like scorpion claws.

Sango: Hiraikotsu!

The Hiraikotsu destroyed the claws off of Naraku. The claws began to reconnect with Naraku's body.

Miroku: We'll have to get rid of those claws, Wind Tunnel!

The Saimiyosho (Naraku's Poisonous Insects) flew towards Miroku's Wind Tunnel.

Miroku: Gah!

He stopped the wind tunnel. Naraku released a powerful blast of energy, a strange red beam.

Inuyasha: (The blast is made up of a demonic aura, my backlash wave will do the trick!) Backlash Wave!

Inuyasha used his Backlash Wave and shot Naraku's attack straight back at him. He scattered into many small pieces, Kagura, Kanna, and the Saimiyoshi, disappeared.

Inuyasha: Did I get him?

Shippo: Look!

On the floor laid Naraku's parts, all broken up to tiny pieces. The shard embedded in Naraku's body fell onto the floor, Kagome ran to pick it up.

Miroku unleashed the Wind Tunnel to suck up all the pieces.

Sango: Huh? Look! It was a demon puppet!

Miroku: But it looked nothing like one.

Kagome: (Could Naraku have become so powerful?)

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagura: So Naraku left the cave afterall…

Kanna: He was never there.

Kagura: Then the one in the cave…

Kanna: …Was the demon puppet.

Kagura: How can that be? There was no trace that it was a demon puppet!

Kanna: …

- - - - - - - - - -

Rin: What is it Lord Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: Nothing…

Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru! It is Naraku?

- - - - - - - - -

Kikyo: (How could Naraku possibly become so strong?)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What do you think? I know my chapters are short… but please review!


	8. Imporant Author's Note

Author's Note!

For everyone that enjoys this fan fic, I'm sorry for not updating in… 3 months! I was more focused into my new Inuyasha fic named The Hair Demon. If you enjoyed this one, try the other one, it's not in script form.I might put a new chapter up for this one, but I'm not sure what to type for the next chapter. I might retype this into a non script form fan fic… Give me your ideas and review!


End file.
